


【光公光】塔

by Luckymumu



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckymumu/pseuds/Luckymumu
Summary: 未来捏造
Kudos: 4





	【光公光】塔

  
水晶公脑子里藏有无数的故事。  
不如说水晶公本人就如同一座可移动式图书馆，只要出现在城里，水晶都里最不爱上学的孩子都会缠上去，直到他开口讲一个故事才会撒手。水晶公最常讲的故事分几类： 诺弗兰特的历史，光之泛滥的前因后果，还有某个从不提名字的英雄的传奇。他口述的故事之所以如此引人入胜，很大程度出于鲜活的描绘与很多史料上都不曾记载的细节，有孩子问起原因，水晶公总会露出柔软的笑容，用尚未覆盖水晶的右掌心轻揉他们的额发：“因为这些都是我的亲眼所见。”  
“可是光之泛滥都已经是千年前的旧事了，公又是如何亲身经历的？”  
“是吗，原来已经过去这么久了啊......”水晶公惆怅地叹气，稍微仰头去看漂浮在天际的烟云：“难怪有些事连我都要记不得了。”  
孩子们当然不懂水晶公笑容后的疲惫与伤感，大家扑在他身上，搂着他的腰，嬉笑着讨论公的身体凉凉的，抱起来很舒服。水晶公自然不会拒绝，他由着孩童在他身边戏耍，似说似唱，将下一个故事娓娓道来。黄昏到来时，孩子们随家长离去，水晶公坐在长椅上与他们挥手道别，却没有起身离开的意思。  
“公，到吃药的时间了，您该回去了。”有女性的声音从身后传来，一位高挑的维埃拉族女性就伫立在水晶公身后不远的阴影中，看样子已经等候多时。  
水晶公缓慢转过身，笑着向维埃拉女性抬起臂弯，顺从地让她将自己拦腰抱起在怀里。身体悬空的片刻长袍的后摆被撩了起来，露出水晶公的双腿，本应是人类肌理的躯干、关节皆化为晶莹剔透的水晶，坚硬寒冷。“谢谢，抱歉啊，每次都要麻烦你。”公语气平静，他靠在女性的怀里，似乎已经对必须依靠别人否则便寸步难行的窘境习以为常。  
“请您千万不要介意，协助和保护您是我从先祖那里继承来的职责。”  
“我都一把年纪了还要给你们年轻人拖后腿，想想莱楠活着时也是，明明只是个小丫头还要帮我记住服药茶的时间。”  
虽然是贴身最近的护卫，水晶公却很少与维埃拉女性说起过去的事，并非不愿开口，只是公并非念旧之人，他总将那些陈旧的往事深埋在心里，任凭人们推敲猜测也不透露丁点。此时话题开了头，维埃拉姑娘决定不放弃这千载难逢的机会，她在一片枫树的影子下驻足，低头看水晶公布满结晶体的脸颊，轻声问：“我们很像吗？”  
“什么？”  
“我和莱楠大人。”  
水晶公低下头笑了：“不，你们一点也不像。”  
行走在水晶都的街巷中，偶尔会有人停下与他们问好，大部分人只是匆忙路过，各奔东西，一星寸的目光都没有留下。经过千年的打磨，水晶都里的年轻人中已经很少有人知晓水晶公的来历。岁月将水晶公的形象神化，超越星历的年岁让水晶公本身成为一段活生生的传奇，封存在塔里，无人问津。提起他，大家只会说是居住在水晶塔顶的名不见经传的隐者，曾经一度叱咤风云，也是创建水晶都的贤人，但不知为何现在却周身覆满水晶，结晶化让他难以行走，平日鲜少出现在城里，只有个别近卫兵可以与水晶公直接接触。城里人只会根据吩咐，备好平常根本不会去碰的据说可以吸收宿主以太的药材，等待近卫队前来采购。  
用特殊药材熬制而成的药水颜色泛黑，味道酸涩，就算是水晶公饮用时也要皱皱眉。维埃拉姑娘将汤药放凉到常温，倒在杯子中，送到公面前：“请用。”  
水晶公眉心簇在一起，他犹豫片刻，最终还是接过杯子放在了身边最近的桌台上。这汤药是否有效他其实并不清楚，就算有效也只能延缓结晶化的速度，终归不治本。而减缓速度又有什么好处？继续看着亲近的人们逐渐老去、死亡，而自己继续背负着永恒的诅咒活下去吗？  
但维埃拉姑娘还在看着，水晶公从来不希望别人为他担忧，只得打消这种消极的想法捧起杯子仰头喝尽。末了，他咽下口腔内溢出的津液，咂摸着舌苔上的酸苦向她展示空空的杯子：“好啦，都喝完了。”  
女孩明显松了口气，连语气都轻快了起来：“需要些甜食吗？”  
公缓缓摇头：“没事，习惯了。”  
没错，苦涩是可以习惯的，可以忍耐的，单纯味蕾上的折磨根本算不上什么，而深入骨髓的苦痛酸楚又不能借住外力抑制，只有咬着牙关挨下来。  
短暂沉默后，水晶公抬起头，请求似的向维埃拉姑娘伸出手：“能带我去星见之间吗？”  
“可是，公......”  
“放心，我只是想去看看星星。”  
侍从终究没有反抗，她托起公僵硬的腰杆，抱着他前往隔壁不远处的房间。那里曾经是水晶公最常使用的私室，无论是访友、会客，还是会见其他城市的负责人都会在这里进行。然而，这里也随着水晶公的衰败而荒凉起来，必要的会谈全部转移去了城中其他机构中，也有各司其职的文员接待、处理，没人再愿意攀上水晶塔无边无际的阶梯去看望一位垂垂老矣的隐者。  
维埃拉姑娘按吩咐把水晶公放在房间尽头一面镜子前，之后便退回在门口等候。她看着水晶公痴迷地望着空无一物的镜墙，眼眶不觉有些发烫。“公，他，英雄阁下不会再出现了，他已经.......”  
水晶公没有转头，只是反复抚摸着镜面，与塔同色的手掌几乎要融入壁内。“我知道，他已经去世了，我亲眼看着他死去的，就像其他所有人一样。”  
“那您又何苦......”  
“人老了，总有些放不下的念想，偶尔回忆下过去也没什么奇怪的。”  
正如水晶公所说，光之战士最后的岁月是在第一世界度过的。时至今日公仍然记得那一天，白发苍苍却双眼有神的老年冒险者从镜墙中穿出来，把手搭在早已等候多时的水晶公肩头：“最近难得什么委托都没有，我能来住一阵子吗？”  
“这里可是你的家，想住多久都可以。”  
然而光之战士确实住不久。他已到迟暮，年轻时累积下来的旧伤让身体千疮百孔，连直立都有些困难。大部分时候，他都是平躺在水晶公的膝骨上，眨着通透的蓝眼听他说话。直到逝去，那双湛蓝的瞳眸都没有分毫褪色、浑浊，好似他只是短暂睡去般平静、安详。  
葬礼上，水晶公没有落泪，只是安静伫立在墓碑边，像一尊坚韧而美丽的雕塑。悲伤像苍白的浪潮涌上堤岸，浪花没过他的鞋子，浸透了他的长袍、脚腕。  
原来是下雨了。  
水晶公无动于衷，只是空洞地眨了眨寒如冰窟的绯色眼眸，将名为光之战士的奇迹铭刻于胸腔中那颗逐渐冷去的水晶心上。  
大概就是从光之战士故去开始，水晶公对生的渴望变得异常淡薄。当全身都被水晶覆盖，意识于平静中泯灭，连最后一块属于人的部分都不复存在后，水晶公才会迎来精神意义上的“消亡”。而他的肉体将以水晶的形态永存，永远无法获得死亡的垂怜。  
这就够了，活了千年的水晶公已经身心俱疲，他想要休息，不是小憩，而是永恒的落幕。第一世界已经没有需要他操劳的了，光之泛滥已成为过去，城邦之间也缔结了互不侵犯的友好条约，诺弗兰特已经完全从苦难中走了出来。水晶都也在城民的努力下建立起完善的法律系统、社会秩序，有负责统筹和监督的部门，一切井然有条，根本不需要他出面。  
水晶公深情地抚摸镜墙表层，心间冒出一个极度自私的念想：努力了这么久，偶尔贪图下享乐多睡会懒觉，应该也不会给任何人添麻烦。  
时间的界限开始模糊起来，深居星见之间的水晶公终日沉浸在自己的世界里，不分昼夜地阅读、发呆。身边侍奉的维埃拉女性换了一位又一位，他已经完全记不住名字。那份准时送到面前的药草茶也被他悄悄咏唱出来的热力魔法所蒸发，一滴都没有落入唇齿间。  
不知道又过了多少年，久到已经没人端来热腾腾的药茶，久到没人记得水晶公的存在。水晶公一动不动地靠在房间一隅，水晶断面已经覆盖了肉眼可见地全部皮肤，此刻的他已经连手指都无法动弹。面部也同样受到了侵蚀，头发完全褪成了白色，晶体的棱角刺破左眼，只剩下无损的右眼执着地望向镜墙，试图从一片静谧的淡蓝色虚无中觅出个人影来。  
祈愿终于还是传到了十二神的耳畔中，漫长的等待迎来终点。有传送魔法的符文在镜墙上浮现，而后有水波般的纹路在墙面泛起层层涟漪。时隔多年，有人从另一侧打开了落满积尘的传送门。  
“原来这里就是贤人们口中第一世界啊！”陌生的嗓音在空旷的希尔科斯之塔内响起，震得水晶砂窸窸窣窣落了一地。  
久违的有客人光临，水晶公理应上来迎接，可惜他已经丧失了全部行动能力，视界逐渐笼上白光，晶体摩擦产生的噼噼啪啪的细微声响在耳畔回荡，时刻提醒他时间已经不多。异世界的旅者四处徘徊了一阵，最终还是发现了墙角这尊过于精美的雕塑，他走上来，弯下腰去仔细欣赏。  
在最后一丝意识散去前，水晶公看清了旅者的模样：身后的斧头，一头蓬松的深褐色短发，尚未经历沧桑而显得稚嫩的脸庞，和一双浅金色的瞳眸。逝去之人的灵魂会不断轮回、转世，旅者确实拥有和上代光之战士同样的灵魂，同样的气质，甚至同样的笑容。  
但是水晶公等来的，终归不是那位让他魂牵梦绕的英雄，永远不会是。  
阳光穿过剔透的窗户揉揉地洒下来，落在他身上如同一席金色的薄毯，温暖而祥和。破碎开裂的碎晶快落在他的肩头、颈窝，就像攀援着怒放的花朵。塔冰凉坚硬的墙壁此刻柔软得像高级的羽绒靠垫。水晶公觉得困了，他刚想闭上眼睛，就看到余光中闪现出一抹与水晶塔不同的湛蓝。那抹蓝色近似海洋、晴空，让他想起原初世界一个叫做拉诺西亚的美丽海岛，和从海岛走来的，带有赤道温度的男人的胸膛。  
从湛蓝中走出的人影牵住他的手，将他从塔与时间的禁锢中解放出来：“一起去旅行吧，古·拉哈·提亚。”  
冰冷的水晶体崩析瓦解，重新露出人类柔软的肢体。黑色长袍换成了轻便的短上衣，长杖化作了弯弓，水晶公从未感到身体如此轻盈，仿佛原地起跳就能触到天际，或者攀上树枝。他回握住那只手掌，莞尔一笑：“我们去哪？”  
光像记忆中那样把他扯进怀里，用掌心抚摸他的耳尖与红发：“只要有你在，去哪都行。”  
  
END


End file.
